La esfera oscura
by Chie Abi
Summary: El amor no siempre esta donde se piensa, las vueltas de la vida nos llevan a situaciones que nos muestran a donde esta nuestra felicidad que a veces es con la ultima persona que pensabamos, Kagome lograra ver donde esta realmente la suya.
1. Chapter 1

**La esfera oscura**

La batalla se encontraba en su punto crítico, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraban batallando reciamente contra Naraku sin causarle mucho daño, Sango y Miroku evadían los ataques de Kohaku sin poder defenderse con miedo de hacerle daño al hermano de Sango, mientras que Kagura atacaba a kikyo sin esta poderle hacerle mucho daño por la presencia de Kanna, Kagome por su parte se encontraba defendiendo a Shippo de unos insectos gigantescos que los estaban molestando, un poco alejados de allí estaban Rin junto con Yaken, esta había sido liberada hace poco por Sesshomaru ya que Naraku la tenia secuestrada, Rin se rehusaba a alejarse sin saber el destino de Sesshomaru ya que se sentía culpable por haberse alejado del grupo dos días antes, si no hubiera sido por ella, la persona que ella consideraba como un padre no estaría en peligro, Yaquen la halaba por un brazo tratando de alejarla de la batalla por ordenes de sesshomaru, si fuera por él la dejaría ahí mismo no podía creer lo terca que podía ser.

En medio de la batalla Naraku le lanzo un rayo a Sesshomaru derribándolo, cayendo fuertemente al piso, al rin ver esto se soltó de Yaken y corrió hacia Sesshomaru, Naraku la vio, riendo fuertemente, lanzo hacia ella un rayo rodeado por una luz negra, la niña estaba a punto de llegar a donde ocurría la batalla, estaba bastante cerca de Kagome esta vio lo que estaba por suceder y corrió hacia ella lanzándola hacia otro lado, Sesshomaru también se percato de la acción de Naraku e intento detener el rayo con la Tokijin sin lograrlo, una inmensa luz negra lo cubrió alcanzando a Kagome que se encontraba detrás de el.

De pronto Kagome se encontraba rodeada por una oscuridad absoluta, empezó a gritar los nombres de sus amigos sin lograr ningún efecto, grito bastante y nada ocurría.

-¡INUYASHA!, ¡SANGO!, ¡MIROKU! Empezó a gimotear.

-¡CALLATE!

Una voz retumbo en la oscuridad causando que Kagome se callara de inmediato, en ese instante recordó que la luz también había afectado a Sesshomaru.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Espero unos segundos y no escucho ningún ruido, estaba en no sabe donde, completamente sola y con el youkai mas "simpático" del planeta. Kagome decido explorar el lugar, camino unos pasos hasta encontrarse con una especie de pared y la recorrió tenía una forma semiesférica, camino unos dos metros hasta chocar con algo metalico, lo palpo lentamente parecía ser una puerta, al seguir tanteando se encontró con algo peludo parecido a un animal, lo toco suavemente al notar que no se movía se extraño, en ese instante sintió que algo la empujaba con mucha fuerza haciendo que esta chocara con lo que parecía ser una pared.

-¡AAAhhhhh!

-No me toques. _Dijo furioso Sessomaru._

Había manoseado a Sesshomaru, se quería morir, sentía que sus mejillas se encendían de la vergüenza, en ese instante estaba bastante agradecida por la oscuridad que los rodeaba y se preguntaba ¿por qué no la había destazado en vez de empujarla?, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Haz intentado –se detuvo a pensar en lo que iba a decir, pero si no la había matado antes- romper la pared?

El corazón de Kagome latía rápidamente pensando en el sinfín de maneras en que podía el matarla. Pasaron unos minutos y el no decía nada, no se atrevería a preguntar otra vez.

-La Tokijin no funciona, ni mis poderes.

Eso explicaba la razón por la cual seguía viva, pero esto no la calmaba el aun seguía siendo súper fuerte y no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar allí con él.

-Todo depende de Inuyasha. _Exclamo para si en forma de un susurro._

-(Se oyó una pequeña risa malévola), no creo, que sirva de mucho, si usa el colmillo de acero o cualquier otra arma destruirá la esfera, pero a nosotros con ella. _Dijo de una manera muy tétrica._

-Lo más probable es que la use. _Expreso Kagome muy preocupada._

El la utilizaba para todo lo que le parecía complicado, lo más probable es que ella muriera en el proceso, no había manera de evitarlo, ¿o no?

Kagome junto sus manos tratando de recordar lo que había visto hacer cientos de veces a Miroku, un campo de fuerza que los rodeara a los 2, por mas antipático que fuera no iba a dejar que le pasara algo. Se concentro y el campo de fuerza surgió pero causando que Sesshomaru chocara de una manera muy brusca con la pared, al oír el ruido detuvo el campo de fuerza rápidamente.

-¡QUE INTENTAS HACER! _Le grito, ya sosteniéndola por el cuello con sus garras empezando a cortar su piel._

_-_Un campo de fuerza lo más probable es que Inuyasha use el colmillo de acero y el campo nos protegería. Respondió Kagome con mucha dificultad para hablar y respirar.

Sesshomaru la soltó – No necesito tu ayuda-

-Lo sé, lo sé no necesitas la ayuda de una simple humana pero no me voy a proteger a mi sola a sabiendas que hay otro ser corriendo el mismo peligro que yo. _Dijo frotandose el cuello y bastante incomoda._

Esta solo escucho un gruñido y decidió intentarlo de nuevo esta vez acercándose un poco a donde ella creía que estaba Sesshomaru pero no demasiado aun era muy fuerte y podía matarla de un golpe. Se concentro, esta vez el campo lo cubrió a los dos, el campo ilumino de una manera un poco tenue el lugar pero ella pudo ver que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Sesshomaru para cubrirlo pero no lo bastante lejos como para estar segura.

De pronto una luz rosada comenzó a iluminar en gran manera, destruyendo lo que los cubría, el campo de fuerza apenas pudo resistir la fuerza con la que llego esa luz, pero llego a un punto en que kagome no pudo más y salió disparada junto con Sesshomaru, sintió que algo la sostenía y que al caer le dijo como un susurro "ya no te debo nada" al llegar al suelo se quedo inconsciente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer Sesshomaru x Kagome que hago, siempre lo había dejado para después porque cuando escribo y leo fanfics me gusta que los personajes guarden lo más posible su personalidad original (Y sesshomaru si que es difícil) o si cambian que sea por una razón lo más concreta posible aunque a veces se que no se puede, lo hare lo mejor que pueda según mis criterios, pero bueno DEJEN REVIEWS please díganme su opinión es súper importante para mí.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**La esfera oscura**

Cap. 2

"": Pensamientos.

*==*==*: Cambio de escena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome empezaba a despertar de su inconsciencia, le dolía todo el cuerpo, al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Kikyo, cambiándole unos vendajes en el brazo.

-Kagome ya despertaste. -_Dijo Kikyo extrañamente cariñosa._

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde están mis amigos? _–Pregunto Kagome tratando de sentarse y alejarse de ella._

-Tranquila, estamos en donde mi hermana, quedaste muy herida y te trajimos a la aldea. -_Expreso Kikyo con una pequeña sonrisa._

-Así es _-Agrego Sango cuya presencia no había notado Kagome ya que se encontraba un poco alejada de ellas sentada junto a su hermano Kohaku._

-Si Kagomecita Kikyo te salvo. _Afirmo Shippo, saltando hacia ella._

-¿Eh? –_Kagome estaba realmente confundida._

-Si señorita Kagome, muchas cosas han pasado durante su inconsciencia, como usted recordara se encontraba atrapada dentro de la esfera, Inuyasha continuo peleando contra Naraku, ya que el coloco la esfera detrás de el, cuando el logro destruir a la que resulto ser una marioneta, iba a utilizar el viento cortante para destruir la esfera pero la señorita Kikyo lo detuvo y nos advirtió que si lo hacíamos destruiríamos la esfera junto con usted y nos dijo que con una flecha sagrada podríamos sacarla de ahí y ella lanzo una y destruyo la esfera salvándola. _-Le explico Miroku._

Kagome estaba bastante confundida tratando de recordar lo ocurrido dentro de la esfera, cuando vinieron a su mente las palabras de Sesshomaru "si usa el colmillo de acero o cualquier otra arma destruirá la esfera, pero a nosotros con ella. Entonces kikyo sabia esto y pensaba matarnos" Kagome abrió los ojos y miro a Kikyo que estaba ¿jugando con Shippo?

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Dos días señorita Kagome. -_Le respondió Kohaku._

Kagome se coloco las manos sobre la cabeza, no entendía nada.

-Usted debe estar bastante confundida –_Continuo Miroku sonriedole-_ mire durante la batalla Kikyo estuvo a punto de matar a Kohaku pero Sango lo evito al contarle que era su hermano y lo que le pasaba con el, entonces la señorita Kikyo purifico el fragmento de este haciendo que el recordara a Sango y dejara a Naraku.

_-_"Así de sencillo, sin ninguna razón previa, desde cuando Kikyo es tan buena" Kagome pensó mirando de reojo a Kikyo.

-Kagome será mejor que te recuestes, aun estas muy lastimada. –_Dijo Kikyo acercándose a Kagome, arrodillándose a su lado._

-Se que no querías salvarme, si no fuera por el campo de energía habría muerto, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones? –_Le reclamo kagome en un tono muy bajo para que los demás no la escucharan._

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Kikyo.

-Que bueno, no tengo que fingir contigo y mis intenciones, son destruirte. -_Le respondió en un susurro._

-¡Eres una maldita! _–Exclamo Kagome haciendo que todos la miraran._

-Kagome ¿Qué te ocurre? _–Pregunto azorada Sango._

-Ella es una falsa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Solo he tratado de ayudarte! y ¡de ser tu amiga!, ¡no me trates así! ¡No vine a robarte a tus amigos!_- Exclamo Kikyo en un mar de llanto._

-¿De qué estás hablando? tu trataste de matarme.

-¡Sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero causar problemas! _–Dijo Kikyo sollozando._

-Si usted se va yo la acompaño señorita kikyo. _–Dijo Kohaku abrazándola fuertemente._

-Esto es un plan de ella. –_La acuso Kagome parándose con dificultad._

-Kohaku, Kikyo no van a ir a ningún lado y tu Kagome tanto tiempo dormida te afecto. _Dijo Inuyasha al llegar y oír lo ocurrido._

-¿Por qué no me creen? Todo es un plan de ella para hacerme daño.

-Kagome no es como tú dices no pienso robarte a Inuyasha. _–Replico Kikyo poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro aun llorando arrodillada en el piso con Sango y Kohaku a su lado consolándola._

-Estás loca. _–Agrego Kagome aturdida en gran manera por la actitud de sus amigos._

-La que estás loca eres tu como puedes hablarle así a quien te salvo a ti y a Kohaku, ni siquiera porque es el hermano de tu amiga. -_Le reclamo Inuyasha muy enojado._

-Es cierto Kagome estas muy alterada._- Aseguro Sango mirando sorprendida a Kagome y luego a Miroku que traía un poco de agua para Kikyo._

-Por lo que veo, mis amigos no me piensan creer. -_Alego Kagome tomando su arco y sus flechas y saliendo furiosa de la casa de la anciana Kaede._

Kagome camino hacia el bosque ardiendo de furia no soportaba que le creyeran mas a ella solo porque supuestamente salvo a Kohaku. De pronto un youkai sapo, verde y feo se le poso por delante.

-Mi amo quiere verla.

-¿Para qué? _–Le pregunto cortante, girando los ojos- _"Lo que me faltaba"

-Usted le debe un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-¡cómo se puede olvidar de que mi amo le salvo la vida evitando que cayera al piso!_-Exclamo el sapo bastante alterado ante la insolencia de esta humana._

En ese instante Kagome recordó que algo la sostuvo cuando caía al piso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –_Pregunto resignada._

-Acompáñeme.

Kagome siguió al sapo hasta donde se encontraba Ah-Un subiéndose en el por indicaciones de Yaken, tras un corto viaje llegaron a un claro donde se encontraba Sesshomaru apuntando con su espada a una especie de planta gigantesca, la cual tenía atrapada a Rin por las piernas, Rin lloraba asustada, la planta la iba absorbiendo poco a poco.

-¿Por qué no simplemente la cortas? _–Pregunto Kagome sin haber terminado de bajarse se Ah-Un estaba harta, quería regresar a su casa y no volver en dos semanas y no estaba para guardarle pleitesía a un engreído._

-¡No cree que si fuera así no la habría llamado, esta planta no puede ser destruida con poderes malignos los absorbería y mataría a la humana! _-Aclaro el sapo muy enojado._

-Está bien, no sabía. _–Agrego kagome encogiendo los hombros._

Kagome tomo su arco y una flecha y la lanzo a la planta justo donde parecía estar el centro de esta, la planta inmediatamente soltó a Rin pero pareció tomar más vida, una de las ramas se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru este la corto con sus garras pero al hacerlo esta se torno más grande y poderosa y rodeo a Sesshomaru por la cintura sosteniéndolo por los aires apretándolo fuertemente, la planta buscaba que la atacara porque al hacerlo obtendría todos sus poderes.

Kagome corrió hacia donde se encontraba Rin y la llevo donde Ah-Un ordenándole que la protegiera mientras Yaken gritaba como loco, al Kagome ver lo hecho por la planta le lanzo tres flechas juntas haciendo que la planta se desintegrara, Sesshomaru cayó al piso erguido y buscando con la mirada a Rin.

Al Kagome ver que todo se había tranquilizado suspiro y se dejo caer al piso. "este no es mi día".

-¿Esta bien señorita kagome? _-Pregunto Rin corriendo hacia ella al ver que se caia._

-Solo estoy cansada._ -Dijo Kagome acariciando el cabello de la niña._

-¡Rin! buscale agua._ -Le ordeno Sesshomaru acercandose a ellas._

-¡Sí! _-Rin salio con Ah-Un camino hacia un río._

-No creas que te agradecere por lo que hiciste. _-Dijo Sesshomaru tajante con esa mirada fria que lo caracterizaba._

-"Este es aun mas orgulloso que su hermano" No es que lo necesite _-Kagome lo miro seriamente parandose del piso._

-Tome señorita Kagome. _-Regreso Rin con una vacija llena de agua._

-Ah-Un lleva a la Miko donde la encontraste. _-Ordeno sesshomaru dirigiendose hacia otro lado._

*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede todo era un caos, Naraku atacaba sin piedad andaba en busca de Kohaku, más bien del fragmento que poseía Kohaku, habían 2 marionetas destruyendo la aldea el grupo se las había repartido Inuyasha y Miroku contra la que parecía ser la más fuerte, Sango y Kikyo de la otra mientras que la anciana Kaede llevo a un lugar seguro a Kohaku y a Shippo. Una de las marionetas lanzo lo que parecía ser uno de sus brazos a Sango pero Kikyo logro detenerlo con una flecha, salvándola, a su vez Sango lanzo su boomerang partiendo la marioneta por la mitad, al destruirla corrieron a ayudar a Miroku y a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué buscas aquí desgraciado? _–Le grito Inuyasha destruyendo con sus garras uno de sus brazos- _No te vamos a entregar los fragmentos que tenemos.

-Lamento decirte mi querido Inuyasha que ya los tengo, solo me falta, de los que ustedes tenían, el que posee Kohaku.

-¡De que estás hablando los fragmentos los tiene Kagome! ¡Qué le hiciste maldito! _–Le grito Inuyasha sosteniendo el colmillo de acero._

-Yo no le hice nada a tu amiga ella me los entrego voluntariamente y me trajo ella misma a donde se encontraban ustedes. _–Decía plácidamente Naraku mientras arrojaba a Miroku contra un árbol y Sango corría a ayudarlo- _no le digas que te lo dije era un secreto, no sé que le hiciste pero gracias mi querido Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que decía naraku pero sería la única explicación lógica del porque el tenia los fragmentos y sabia donde estaban ellos.

-Sorprendido Inuyasha.

-¡Eres un maldito! _–Inuyasha utilizo el viento cortante destruyéndolo._

-Salúdame a la dulce Kagome. _–Le dijo Naraku mientras se destruía._

-No puedo creer que Kagome haya hecho esto. _–Exclamo tristemente Sango mientras ayudaba a Miroku a pararse._

-Nada te asegura que sea así. _–Expreso Kikyo sosteniendo a Shippo que no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos._

-Tenemos que encontrarla solo así lo sabremos. "Espero que estés bien Kagome pero que lo que dijo Naraku no sea cierta no toleraría una traición de tu parte"_-Dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a Sango._

-Cuando ella se fue vi que se dirigía hacia el bosque busquémosla por allá. _–Agrego Miroku haciéndose el que se encontraba mejor._

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Kikyo se dirigieron en dirección al bosque de Inuyasha con la fuerte duda de lo hecho por su compañera, ella había salido lo suficientemente enojada como para cometer esa locura, era la oración que retumbaba en cada una de sus cabezas. Ya se habían adentrado bastante en el bosque, Inuyasha había encontrado su rastro pero en un punto simplemente desapareció y se mezclaba con el de una bestia algo familiar para el pero que no recordaba quien era.

-¿Me están buscando? –_Apareció Kagome de repente de detrás de unos árboles._

-¿Donde están los fragmentos? _–Le pregunto Inuyasha al ver que estaba aparentemente bien._

–No los tengo "me desaparezco desde la tarde hasta la noche y por lo único que se preocupa es por los fragmentos, es un idiota".

-Kagome ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? _–Le reclamo sango empezando a llorar._

-¿De que están hablando? ¿Qué ocurre? "definitivamente este no es mi día"_-Pregunto Kagome suspirando profundamente._

-¡Tu le entregaste los fragmentos a Naraku y le dijiste donde estábamos! _–Le grito Inuyasha en un arrebato de cólera._

-¿Que yo hice qué? ¿Cómo pueden creer que yo hice eso? _–A Kagome se les llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- _Yo no tenía los fragmentos cuando salí de la casa de Kaede, esto es una mentira de Kikyo.

-¿Cómo puedes acusarla si ella te ha estado defendiendo? ¡Todos vimos anoche cuando Kikyo coloco los fragmentos en tu bolsillo!_ -Exclamo Sango en un mar de lágrimas. _

-¡Yo no lo hice! _–Kagome no dejaba de llorar las palabras se le quedaban atrapadas en la garganta, sin poder defenderse._

-¿Por qué lo niega señorita kagome? Es la única explicación lógica. _–Agrego Miroku abrazando a Sango, consolándola. _

-Sera mejor que te vayas, que te regreses a tu época no te preocupes por tus cosas tu amigo Naraku las destruyo y dile cuando lo veas que se prepare porque lo destruiremos sin piedad_. –Le dijo Inuyasha girando de regreso a la aldea de la forma más cruel posible como nunca le había hablado, en sus palabras había un rastro de odio y resentimiento- _Vámonos ya no hay nada que buscar aquí.

El grupo se alejo dejando a kagome atónita, se sentía en el aire, sin entender que estaba pasando, se quedo allí por un buen rato sin moverse, no asimilaba lo ocurrido, estaba en blanco, cuando un gran estruendo la saco de su aislamiento, un gran monstro iba hacia ella rompiendo los arboles a su alrededor, ella solo se quedo allí girando a verlo sin la mas mínima seña de querer defenderse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews espero haber cumplido sus expectativas ya que mi inspiración se fue de viaje y por más que la llamo no quiere regresar de Punta Cana.

Bueno, déjenme reviews cada vez que abro mi correo y dice Review alert mi sonrisa se pone del tamaño de la pantalla.

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Yela01**

**Goshi**

**Angirose**

**Sak_kk**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Jos**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

*********************

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**La esfera oscura**

Cap. 3

"": Pensamientos.

*==*==*: Cambio de escena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome se encontraba totalmente distraída como si su cerebro no reaccionara, no había manera de que en su cabeza hubiera espacio para la idea de que sus amigos desconfiaran así de ella, lo ocurrido anteriormente la había anestesiado totalmente, podía ver el peligro frente a ella pero solo su cuerpo estaba ahí, parado, inmóvil, su alma y su espíritu se habían quedado en aquel instante de dolor y decepción, de repente sintió que algo atravesaba la piel de su espalda, unas filosas garras cortaban dolorosamente su piel hasta llegar profundamente y tirándola al piso.

Era una especie de youkai lagarto que la miraba con superioridad y ganas de devorarla. Kagome alcanzo a arrodillarse y tomar su arco pero antes de que pudiera colocar una flecha el youkai le hirió el hombro izquierdo haciéndola caer de nuevo y terminando de teñir su uniforme de rojo, la idea de morir ahí sin poder aclarar las falsas ideas sobre ella hicieron que sacara fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser tomo su arco, coloco una flecha lo más rápido que pudo y la lanzo cargando en ella todo el poder que podía y así lo destruyo.

Sus heridas sangraban profundamente, intento caminar para alejarse de allí, pronto vendrían cientos de monstros, a pesar de la tenue lluvia que empezó a caer, ellos podrían oler su sangre que dejaba un fino rastro carmesí a su paso, pudo caminar solo un par de metros cuando no pudo más y cayó al piso el dolor de su espalda y su hombro eran inaguantables pero no se asemejaban al dolor de su alma, pronto se formo a su alrededor un charco de sangre, sintió muchas presencias malignas acercarse rápidamente, se intento poner en pie o por lo menos arrodillarse pero solo logro hacer que sus heridas sangraran mas y caer dolorosamente otra vez al suelo, varios monstros la rodearon y una fuerte luz la cegó, fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y no sentir más.

*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*

Un grupo se encontraba caminando hacia el oeste, el silencio y la tristeza reinaban en ellos. Una miko de cabello lacio y largo caminaba junto a un hanjou de aspecto indignado y llevaba de la mano a un niño con un traje de exterminador, un poco más atrás de ellos estaban una exterminadora con un rostro de total desolación apoyada en un monje de aspecto bastante serio para ser el.

-Ya, ya Sango hiciste todo lo posible para tratar de convencerlo y el no quiso seguir con nosotros. _–La consolaba el monje acariciando levemente su cabello._

-Lo sé pero me va ha hacer mucha falta. _–Dijo despegándose de el con suavidad._

¡Dejen de lamentarse tanto! ¡Si Shippo no quiso venir con nosotros es su problema, es una carga menos!_ –Reclamo Inuyasha ya harto de oír sus quejidos._

-Sera mejor que acampemos ya es de noche y necesitamos descansar. _–Agrego Kikyo tratando de calmar la situación, sin opinar sobre el tema._

-Es verdad, Kohaku ayudame a buscar unas ramas para hacer una fogata este es un buen lugar para acampar. _–Expreso Sango dirigiéndose con su hermano a lo profundo del bosque._

*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*

Un frio profundo que le llegaba mas allá de los huesos, quizás causado por su ropa aun humeda por la lluvia y la sangre, hizo que se despertara lentamente como de a un musculo por vez, abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio el cielo nocturno tan hermoso como solo en esa época se podía ver, se encontraba acostada junto a un árbol, a su lado pudo sentir su arco y el caraj y justo frente a ella una ardiente fogata que la cegó al fijar su vista en ella.

-¿Está bien señorita Kagome? _–Una dulce y tierna voz la saco de adormilamiento._

-¿Qué haces aquí? "acaso Sesshomaru me habrá salvado, no creo, más bien creo que él habría ayudado a los monstros a devorarme"_ –Kagome sonrió un poco causando una cara de confusión en la niña._

-El señor Sesshomaru la trajo, bueno Ah-Un la trajo hasta acá. _–Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa._

-Me puedes decir que ocurrió "hasta donde recuerdo estaba tirada en el bosque sangrando, las heridas" _–Kagome se sentó y toco la herida en su hombro izquierdo, aun estaba ahí pero no sangraba ni le dolía._

-El señor Sesshomaru le indico a Yaken unas yerbas para que se las colocara y dejara de sangrar. _–Le dijo la niña al ver su movimiento._

En ese instante Yaken llego con unos pescados en la mano mirándolas con desprecio.

-Gracias. –_Soltó Kagome sin pensar._

-No me agradezcas humana si hubiera sido por mi te habría dejado ahí tirada para que por lo menos sirvieras para alimentar a unos monstros. _–Respondió Yaken colocando los pescados al fuego._

-Rin, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y hace cuanto? _–Pregunto Kagome directamente ya quería saber que había ocurrido durante su inconsciencia._

-Mire señorita, cuando usted me salvo y se fue yo quede muy triste al no poder agradecerle, entonces le pedí a mi amo que me llevara con usted para poder darle unas flores que había recogido, el me envió a donde usted con Ah-Un para que me llevara a donde la había dejado, al llegar allí vi que un monstro la estaba atacando y a usted tirada en el piso sangrado, al ver esto me asuste mucho, mucho, mucho y me devolví en Ah-Un lo más rápido que pude hasta donde el señor Sesshomaru para que la ayudara, yo le decía y el no me hacía caso y me puse a llorar al no poder hacer nada por usted entonces él se fue con Ah-Un y regreso con usted hace dos días.

-"entonces Sesshomaru me salvo otra vez y estuve inconsciente por dos días" ¿Donde está él? _–Pregunto pasmada por la información tan inverosímil adquirida hace unos instantes._

-El hecho que perdiera parte de mi valioso tiempo para salvarte no te da derecho a preguntar por mí. _–Dijo Sessomaru de una manera muy fría y cortante, al llegar sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta._

-Solo era para darte la..aa..a, las, gracias por haberme salvado. -_Dijo Kagome con dificultad al sentir la mirada fría de él sobre ella._

-No necesito que me agradezca una humana como tú, no te hice un favor solo fue una compensación por salvar a Rin. _–Dijo severamente alejándose del lugar._

-Dar las gracias a quien te hace un Fa-vor, es un signo de cortesía y no lo es dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca. _–Le recrimino enojada Kagome por la actitud deasgradable de el, para darse cuenta un segundo después de que su supervivencia estaba en peligro, pero ya era tarde el youKai se había detenido y su aura maligna estaba aumentando._

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?_ –Respondió encolerizado Sesshomaru girando hacia Kagome. _

-Señor Sesshomaru recuerde que ella nos salvo de la planta y está bajo el efecto de las plantas medicinales. _–Grito Rin (mintiendo en esto último) al ver a Sesshomaru acercarse peligrosamente a Kagome con sus garras en alto causando que detuviera su paso y se dirigíera hacia donde iba anteriormente._

-Acaso t… _-Las manos de Rin detuvieron la futura posible metida de pata de Kagome._

Tras la ida de Sesshomaru, la noche avanzo lentamente cuando los pescados estuvieron listos los tres comieron tranquilamente, Rin y Kagome hablaron por un buen rato hasta que Rin se quedo dormida a un lado de Kagome mientras Yaken y Ah-Un lo hicieron al otro lado de la fogata, pero Kagome miraba atentamente a las estrellas, sus amigos o los que eran sus amigos no salían de su cabeza si Kikyo no se hubiera entrometido ella estaría con ellos segura en su saco de dormir probablemente enojada por alguna estupidez hecha por Inuyasha o riendo por una bofetada dada por sango a Miroku a causa de alguna perversión de este hacia ella o con Shippo, que estará pensando el de mi.

Las horas pasaban y Kagome no podía dormir, repentinamente sintió una presencia maligna acercarse hacia ellos, tomo su arco velozmente pero pensó que de seguro seria Sesshomaru y continuo mirando a las estrellas tranquilamente pero un monstro salió de la nada y brinco hacia ella, esta lanzo una flecha purificadora tan rápido que ella misma se sorprendió destruyendo al monstro.

En ese mismo segundo se apareció Sesshomaru con su espada en la mano, mirando con un muy ligero asombro a Kagome arrodillada y alerta apuntándole con su arco, esta al verlo bajo la guardia mientras Rin y Yaken miraban azorados sin entender que había pasado.

-Ya veo que has tenido que resucitar a Rin varias veces, ese monstro estuvo a punto de matarno… matarla. _–Dijo Kagome con un toque de satisfacción en su voz al poder desquitarse lo dicho por él hace un rato._

-"No puedo creer lo fuerte que es a pesar de ser una humana y estar herida pudo sentir la presencia y actuar más rápido que Yaken" _–Pensó Sesshomaru observándola fijamente con su mirada de hielo y un muy pequeño brillo de sorpresa._

-¡Ahhh! ¿Amo bonito por que fue eso?_ –Se quejo Yaken al sentir el fuerte golpe de una roca sobre su cabeza._

-Debes cuidar a Rin._ –Respondió Sesshomaru indiferentemente.-_ Vámonos hemos durado demasiado tiempo en este lugar, Rin ayuda a la Miko vendrá con nosotros- _Agrego dirigiéndose hacia el norte._

-"Queee, ahora viajare con ellos no puedo tengo que aclarar lo que paso en la aldea, me dejo de llamar humana y ahora me dice Miko, ese es un avance, Kagome desde cuando eso es importante, esperen un momento cuando me preguntaron si quería ir," Nadie me preg…

-Estoy muy contenta de que venga con nosotros señorita Kagome, yo quiero mucho al señor Sesshomaru pero me hace falta tener con quien hablar, gracias por acompañarme._ –Termino de decir esto Rin dándole un fuerte abrazo a Kagome, esto acabo con todas las posibilidades de que ella dijera que no o replicara por la decisión de sesshomaru sin consultarla. _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Muchas gracias por interesarse en mi fic, de verdad no saben lo que me alegran el día al recibir un nuevo review. Quisiera avisarles que voy a tardar un poco más para publicar el siguiente capítulo, no voy a abandonar el ff, solo es que tengo que estudiar para los parciales, en fin que publicare puntual en 3 semanas máximo, tengo que pasarlos o me tendré que olvidar de la computadora. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo dejen REVIEWS please : )

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Gracias por los reviews:**

XtinaOdss

Karina Natsumi

Mora-Morada

Sakura-Gaara-15

eikichi09

yela01

sak_kk

Mosha

goshi

damalunaely

_**Gracias a todos por leer.**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**La esfera oscura**

Cap. 4

"": Pensamientos.

*==*==*: Cambio de escena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Que quieres ahora maldito engendro! _–Exclamo Inuyasha con mas rabia de la habitual en su voz ya no podía odiar mas a Naraku y con ganas de descargar toda su ira con la marioneta que tenía en frente._

-Es que pensé que extrañarían mucho a su amiga Kagome y quise traérsela para que vieran que está bien ¿No es así Kagome? _–Dijo plácidamente Naraku mientas señalaba a Kagome que llegaba sonriente junto a Kagura sobre la pluma de esta. _

-Mejor que nunca amo. _–Exclamo alegremente mientras se bajaba de la pluma y se paraba junto a la marioneta._

-Kagome, no te preocupes te rescataremos. _–Grito Sango alzando su boomerang._

-Ya sabemos que es un conjuro que Naraku lanzo sobre usted en la última batalla. "O por lo menos es la única explicación lógica que le hayamos a su cambio tan repentino, tras conversarlo mucho es muy probable que le lanzara un conjuro, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, que le diera el poder de dominarla." _–Alego Miroku totalmente convencido de sus palabras._

-¿De qué estás hablando Miroku? No estoy bajo ningún conjuro, me harte de seguir una meta inútil, de rogar por migajas de amor de un inservible hanyou, que a duras penas lograba salvarme cuando me hallaba en peligro si es que lo hacía, ya que Naraku sama generalmente le gana, ya que cuando sucedía lo contrario era por mi ayuda. _–Argullo Kagome con mucha seguridad dando unos pasos hacia ellos._

-¡KAGOME REACCIONA! _–Grito Inuyasha lleno de furia._

-Inuyasha cálmate y quédate tranquilo podrías lastimarla. Amiga se que realmente no eres tú la que habla ¡REACCIONA! _–Exclamo desesperada Sango al oír las cosas que decía su amiga._

-Es cierto Sango para que seguir una batalla que no me corresponde en una época que no es la mía y para rematar con un débil hanyou, un monje que de un momento a otro será absorbido por un hoyo negro en su mano junto con todo a su alrededor y… no te ofendas… una simple exterminadora con problemas de amor propio. _–Dijo con voz tranquila, ladeando la mirada y jugando con sus manos de una manera algo infantil._

-Creo que ya son muchas explicaciones, Kagome._-Concluyo solemnemente Naraku. _-Inuyasha, querido amigo ¿por qué no te rindes e imitas la sensatez de tu amiga?

-Deja de hablar estupideces maldito y dinos que le hiciste a Kagome._ –Respondió Inuyasha con la paciencia colgada de un hilo._

-¿A qué has venido Naraku? _–Pregunto Kikyo serenamente._

-Solo a presentarles a mi nueva compañera de equipo.

-Señorita Kikyo tenemos que actuar ahora._ –Susurro Kohaku que se encontraba al lado de esta._

Esta lo miro cómplice, en el mismo instante que le lanzaba una flecha a Naraku, siendo detenida antes de llegar a su objetivo por otra lanzada por parte de Kagome, que había sacado un arco y unas flechas de la nada. En ese momento Sango ataco a Kagura llamando la atención de Kagome y distrayéndola, momento que aprovecho Miroku para lanzarle un conjuro para revertir cualquier tipo de conjuro que estuviese sobre ella.

-¿Que se supone que te pasa? _–Exclamo Kagome muy molesta al ver la cantidad de papeles que tenia encima.- _Cuando van a entender que los deje por mi propia voluntad. _–Dijo mientras tomaba ha Miroku, con una fuerza sobrehumana, por el cuello quemándolo con su poder purificador que salía de su mano._

Todos quedaron estáticos, corroborando lo que pensaban, la loca idea nacida la noche anterior por parte de Kikyo resulto ser una mentira, una fugaz ilusión de que su amiga en realidad no los había traicionado, horas perdidas fueron las que usaron para deducir como ayudarla. El conjuro lanzado por Miroku es infalible y solo no funcionaria en caso de que no existiera tal conjuro.

-Kagome no pierdas el tiempo, mata a Kohaku. _–Ordeno Naraku._

Las palabras de Naraku, hicieron que despertaran de su leve distracción, haciendo eco en la cabeza de Sango, contra la cual Kagura uso su danza de las cuchillas dejándola muy herida a su vez Kagome soltó inmediatamente a Miroku dirigiéndose hacia Kohaku con maldad reflejada en su mirada, al ver esto Inuyasha se poso frente a ella con el colmillo de acero en alto.

-Detente Kagome, no te quiero hacer daño.

-¿Mas? _–Dijo Kagome apuntándolo con una flecha._

-Se que no eres capaz.

Kagome le lanzo una flecha que por poco lo hiere, mientras esto ocurría Miroku socorría a Sango, Kikyo batallaba contra la marioneta de Naraku y Kohaku se escondía detrás de unos árboles.

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella arrebatándole el arco y quedando a unos metros detrás de ella.

-¿Crees que eso me va a detener? ¡Vamos! Defiéndete, no me vallas a decir que a esta altura del juego me tienes miedo_. -Exclamo Kagome sarcasticamente. _

-Vámonos Kagome. _–Ordeno Kagura subiéndose en su pluma y ayudando a Kagome a subirse en ella, mientras la marioneta de Naraku se deshacía._

*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*

Una soledad infinita rodeaba su alma, caminaba mecánicamente sin saber a dónde iba, siguiendo a su "nuevo grupo" no creía donde estaba y al lado de quienes nunca pensó estar, ¿como las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido?, la sorpresa de hace unas horas logro opacar por unos instantes el dolor de su alma pero este regreso, tan pronto como pudo conectarse realmente con la realidad, al sentir la luz del amanecer en su rostro, que ahora representaba su vida, sus amigos la odiaban por algo que ella nunca haría ni siquiera pasaría por su mente hacer, traicionarlos de esa manera tan vil.

-Humana date prisa no te esperaremos. _–Dijo Sessomaru calmadamente sin mirar atrás._

Kagome no respondió, solo levanto su rostro y observo el nuevo amanecer. Rin permanecía dormida sobre Ah-Un y Yaken seguía ceremoniosamente los pasos de Sesshomaru.

-Amo bonito, ¿Por qué decidió que esa humana viniera con nosotros?

Sesshomaru solo se limito a darle una mirada asesina a Yaken.

-Dígame amo bonito.

-Necesito que alguien proteja a Rin durante mi ausencia algo para lo que tú eres incompetente, ni siquiera sirves para proteger a una humana. _–Respondió Sesshomaru de manera tajante._

Yaken quedo de piedra al sentirse sustituido por una humana.

-¡Pero señor! Ella es una inservible humana, no se puede defender ni ella misma, ni siquiera su hermano la quiere no ve como la dejo abandonada. _-Refuto Yaken enojado._

Sesshomaru lo ignoro.

Las palabras de Yaken se hundieron en ella como dagas llenas de veneno causando que gruesas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos recorriendo rostro, el cual oculto mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el punto de detenerse.

Sesshomaru logro sentir en el aire el aroma de agua y sal pensó que sería Rin que lloraba entre sueños como muchas veces al tener pesadillas con su muerte o sus padres y giro levemente su rostro para verla y luego despertarla, pero al hacerlo percibió que no era ella y detuvo su paso volteándose totalmente, al ver a Kagome llorar de esa manera sintió una opresión en su pecho que lo impulso a acercarse a ella sin pensarlo y limpiar con una de sus garras las lagrimas de Kagome, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se separo de ella tan rápido como se había acercado.

-Si no eres capaz de tolerar un simple comentario en tu contra como piensas defenderte de un ataque de Naraku. _–Dijo fríamente mientras se alejaba y retomaba su camino._

Kagome quedo atónita al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru, por primera vez lo había sentido tan cerca algo que causo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, la vez anterior lo había sentido cerca pero esta vez fue diferente, el se acerco delicadamente y seco sus lagrimas de una manera tan tierna que ni el mismo Inuyasha lo habría hecho ni si quiera en su forma humana y oír sus palabras que eran del todo ciertas la dejo pasmada.

-"¿Qué rayos paso?" _–Pensó Kagome mientras retomaba su camino siguiendo a Ah-Un y a Yaken que le lanzaba miradas llenas de odio._

-"¿Qué me ocurrió? Fue la misma sensación que me hizo revivir a Rin no puedo permitir que me pase otra vez o tendré que matar a la sacerdotisa, sería como tener otra Rin a mi lado y eso me haría mas débil" _–Pensó Sesshomaru mientas aceleraba su paso._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, siento haber tardado más de lo acordado, gracias por los reviews y por interesarse en mi fic.

DEJEN REVIEWS saben que soy adicta a ellos a parte me ayuda a saber si lo que quiero expresar llega.

GRACIAS!!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Gracias por los reviews:**

damalunaely

XtinaOdss

eikichi09

Lady Death06

Sakura-Gaara-15

goshi

AZUL D CULLEN

_**Gracias a todos por leer.**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi.


	5. Chapter 5

**La esfera oscura**

Cap. 5

"": Pensamientos.

*==*==*: Cambio de escena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un castillo fuertemente resguardado detrás de unas montañas se conjugaba una lúgubre reunión.

-Bien hecho Kagura, te has vuelto muy eficiente en estos días o será que te he puesto misiones demasiado fáciles. _–Dijo burlonamente una especie de humano-monstruo en formación._

-"Sería tan sencillo matarlo ahora" _-Pensó Kagura mirándolo con recelo._

-No todo lo que uno cree es verdad, Kagura.

-¿Por qué lo dices Naraku? _–Pregunto Kagura con un dejo de miedo en su voz._

-No puedo creer que me hayas mandado a llamar, solo para escuchar una estúpida conversación entre ustedes. _–Dijo una fría voz al fondo de la habitación. _

-¿Estas celosa? Mi querida Kikyo. _–Cuestiono Naraku con una media sonrisa malvada._

-En tus más lejanos sueños Onigumo, como podría sentir algún sentimiento a parte de repulsión por las sobras inmundas de algo de por si repugnante. _–Contesto fríamente Kikyo acercándose a Naraku._- ¿Para qué me has llamado? No puedo alejarme mucho tiempo podrían sospechar.

-Solo quería que cumplieras con parte de nuestro acuerdo.

-Sabes que no todo puede pasar de un día para el otro, lo acordado tiene fecha y lugar.

-Lo sé Kikyo, no es eso, es que me ayudes con un pequeño detalle extra.

-No soy una extensión tuya para hacer tus mandados. _–Dijo esto mirando a Kagura que le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio y se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación._

-No solo necesito algo de tus conocimientos sobre monstruos.

-Habla.

*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*

Ya habían pasado tres días de camino hacia un lugar desconocido, solo descansaban pocas horas en las noches para luego en medio de la oscuridad retomar su camino. Se encontraban en medio de un pantano asqueroso, fétido y para rematar lleno de mosquitos.

Kagome había subido a Rin sobre Ah-Un para evitar que se tropezara con cualquier alimaña que le hiciera daño, los mosquitos le estaban agotando la poca paciencia que tenia, picaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo evitándole caminar tranquila, no podía estar con un peor vestuario, aparte de andar con una falda demasiado corta para los mosquitos aunque perfecta para el sofocante calor que hacia pero aunque anduviera con un pantalón largo tendría el problema de que en la parte trasera de su blusa tenía tres grandes orificios causadas por las garras del monstruo que la ataco, razón por la cual había decidido caminar detrás de los demás, orificios que los mosquitos usaban como comedor municipal. Ya estaba harta.

-¿Cuanto faltara para que salgamos de aquí? _–Pregunto con un tono de voz bajo al aire mientras aplastaba un enorme mosquito en su mano dejando una pequeña marca de sangre en esta._

-Deja de quejarte humana inútil. _–Dijo Sesshomaru secamente sin voltearse._

-No es que me quiera quejar ¿es que no se te pudo ocurrir otro mejor lugar a donde meternos que no sea este asqueroso pantano? _–Respondió Kagome bastante fastidiada y descargando su frustración en él._

-Eres demasiado poca cosa, algo demasiado insubstancial para tutearme así que no lo hagas si respetas tu vida. _-_ _Indicó inexpresivamente Sesshomaru ignorando sus otras palabras._

-Pues no fui yo quien decidió que esta POCA COSA los acompañara. _–Agrego Kagome notablemente enojada, cerrando sus puños en sus costados._

-No tientes tu suerte. _–Dijo Sesshomaru inmutablemente con una voz de ultratumba que causo que hasta Yaken lo mirara asustado, después de haber estado riendo por lo bajo al ver a su amo tratando mal a su rival_

Esto en vez de asustar a Kagome hizo que su furia, irritación e impaciencia aumentaran a puntos inimaginables_._

-Tu quien te crees solo por que seas súper fuerte no significa que tengamos que aguantarnos tu enorme y apestoso EGO, eres realmente irritable no hablas solo ordenas, actúas sin pensar en la pobre niña que anda detrás de ti poniéndola en peligros que ella ni se imagina, sabes la cantidad de enfermedades que esa niña puede adquirir en un lugar tan inmundo como este… _-Le grito Kagome a Sesshomaru soltando todo la impotencia que tenia adentro no hacia la persona que deseaba ni a la más indicada pero aligerando la carga de ira que tenia encima pero antes de que pudiera terminar una enorme fuerza la empujo hacia atrás estrellándola y clavándola con sus garras contra un árbol justo en el mismo lugar donde había tenido la herida anterior en el hombro, causándole un fuerte dolor y que sangrara profundamente. _

A pesar de la dolorosa e incómoda situación, Kagome no lo dejaba de ver desafiante al youkai que tenía en frente como si al que tuviera en frente fuera a Inuyasha y no a Sesshomaru, miradas llenas de odio eran compartidas entre estos dos casi extraños, como si entre ambos existieran eternas deudas.

-Ni siquiera un igual me habla de esa manera, ahora menos una escoria inútil, despreciada hasta por sus iguales. _-Dijo estoicamente Sesshomaru adentrando más su mano en su hombro para causarle más dolor._

Kagome no respondió solo lo miraba con rencor, no sabía de dónde había salido todo ese odio hacia un ser que le resultaba indiferente pero ahora lo aborrecía con todo su ser, no entendía como una sola persona podría ser tan petulante e indiferente a los que le rodeaban a parte con cuales razones se atrevía a herirla de esa manera no le había dicho nada, solo la verdad.

-"Con qué derecho se atreve esta repugnante humana a hablarme así y a mirarme de esa manera a pesar de encontrarse en una gran desventaja, de dónde saca el valor de insultar a alguien obviamente superior a ella" _–Pensó Sesshomaru mirándola inquisitoriamente._

Un grito de horror proveniente de Rin capto la atención de ambos y causo que Sesshomaru soltara bruscamente a Kagome precipitándose esta hacia el suelo. Un monstro en forma de una oruga negra enorme se posaba frente a los demás componentes del grupo.

-¿Eres tu Sesshomaru? Veo que si, puedo sentir tu poder, es un gusto conocerte y poder exterminarte. _–Inquirió la repugnante bestia, mientras Sesshomaru se posaba entre esta y los demás._

-Llevate a Rin lejos de aquí. _–Ordeno Sesshomaru sin dejar de ver a la bestia y empezando a atacar._

Kagome se había levantado con dificultad, no podía contener la sangre que salía de su brazo y tenia que sacar a Rin de allí ya que Yaken forcejeaba con esta y no lograba hacer que se alejara lo suficiente de la batalla que había empezado.

-Vamos Rin Sesshomaru va a estar bien, el es muy fuerte. _–Dijo Kagome tratando de reconfortar a la pequeña brindándole una sonrisa y ocultando su dolor._

-Usted no entiende señorita Kagome, es que es como la otra vez. _–Agrego la niña tratando de halarla hacia la batalla._

-¿Cómo que como la otra vez? ¿A qué te refieres Rin? _–Pregunto Kagome agachándose a la altura de Rin mas por el insoportable dolor que por tratar de entenderla e ignorando a Yaken que gritaba corriendo de un lado a otro que tenían que acatar las órdenes del señor Sesshomaru. _

-Es que la vez en la que usted me salvo tuve una extraña sensación en mi pecho igual que el día en que murieron mis padres y que siento hoy. _–Exclamo Rin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tras los arboles se podía escuchar la batalla desarrollarse y ver las luces causadas por la espada de Sesshomaru._

-Pero la vez anterior no le paso nada a Sesshomaru así que puedes estar tranquila e irte con Yaken y Ah-Un a un lugar seguro. _–Dijo Kagome sosteniendo su hombro que no paraba de sangrar._

La niña se quedo mirando por unos instantes a Kagome.

-Es cierto señorita la otra vez fue diferente porque estaba usted ahí y lo va a cuidar ¿no es cierto señorita? _–Pregunto Rin con los ojos llenos de esperanza al creer que su señor estaría bien._

-"¡Ahhh! Las cosas que se le ocurren a los niños, solo uno puede pensar que yo en estas condiciones protegería a Sesshomaru a parte un ser tan engreído no dejaría que yo lo ayudara" Esta bien Rin te lo prometo pero con la condición de que te vayas con Yaken ¿sí? _–Le respondió Kagome levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Sesshomaru._

La niña asintió y corrió junto a Yaken con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia Kagome.

Kagome y los demás se habían alejado del lugar de la batalla por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recorrer ese camino de nuevo, para encontrarse con una escena que nunca pensó ver, Sesshomaru notablemente agitado, con su espada desenfundada, el cabello alborotado y con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo mientras el monstruo al parecer mucho más débil que él no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Sesshomaru acaba de entender nunca me harás daño, por más que me hieras siempre me regenerare ya ríndete y acabemos con esto. _–Dijo la bestia con voz cansina y orgullosa._

-¡Nunca me rendiré bestia inmunda! _–Grito Sesshomaru lanzándose hacia esta y atravesándole la cabeza con su espada._

Esta en vez de destruirse, tal como dijo se regenero y lanzo cientos de espinas algunas de las cuales llegaron a herirle, ya Sesshomaru había intentado todo dando siempre el mismo resultado, el herido y el monstruo riéndose.

Kagome se encontraba sumamente preocupada no podía usar su arco ya que ni sentía su brazo, pero no podía incumplirle la promesa que le hizo a Rin, si algo le ocurría a Sesshomaru Rin no la perdonaría, quedaría devastada ya no tendría quien la cuidara ella podría hacerlo pero no sería lo mismo, la niña no soportaría perder a alguien más.

Sesshomaru se hallaba tirado en el piso una de las espinas se le incrusto en el estomago junto con el veneno que la envolvía, que habría podido resistir pero ya era demasiado veneno recorriendo su sangre.

-Ya me harte, hasta nunca Sesshomaru.

El monstruo abrió su boca llenándose esta de una luz carmesí que incrementaba poco a poco, hasta que lanzo un rayo letal hacia este.

Una luz roja inundo el lugar para luego apaciguarse y dejar ver un cambio de situación inverosímil Kagome yacía al lado de Sesshomaru con una gran herida en el pecho y el monstro se encontraba justo en frente de ellos moribundo en el piso.

-¿Como lo supiste maldito Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo supiste que un sacrificio verdadero revertiría mis ataques, me derrotaría? _–Dijo el monstruo justo antes de morir._

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ –Pregunto fríamente Sesshomaru que ya se encontraba parado junto a Kagome, al morir el monstruo el veneno dejo de hacer su efecto._

-Rin se moriría si te ocurría algo y no me vayas a decir que no te ocurriría nada porque ni tú te lo crees. _–Respondió Kagome con una leve sonrisa y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca con voz casi inaudible._

-Sí que eres estúpida sacrificarte por alguien que apenas conoces. _–Agrego Sesshomaru inalterable._

-No es así, vale la pena hacerlo para mantener la ilusión y razón de vida de alguien, ya que yo no la tengo. _–Dijo Kagome tosiendo sangre, el dolor de sus heridas era leve hasta cierto punto ya que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo liviano._

_-_¿Tú no tienes? _–Pregunto Sesshomaru sin perder su mirada inexpresiva._

-Se fueron ese día cuando me encontraste, en el fondo yo no quería vivir, mis amigos, el amor, todo se fue ese día qué más da si se iba mi vida ustedes solo prolongaron mi sufrimiento y fueron como una simple anestesia durante estos días, dale las gracias a Rin por todo por favor. _–Al decir esto los ojos de Kagome se pusieron en blanco mirando fijo al cielo, para luego cerrarse lentamente en último suspiro._

Sesshomaru solo se alejo en la dirección que tomaron los demás dejando un cuerpo frágil, ensangrentado y sin vida tirado en medio de un claro semi seco que habia en ese pantano.

-A Naraku le encantara saber esto, no salió como lo esperaba aunque creo que lo ocurrido es mejor. _–Dijo satisfactoriamente una chica de ojos escarlata que se alejaba en una pluma._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya deben estar cansados de leer creo que se me fue la mano hasta luego.

Dejen reviews please

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Gracias por los reviews:**

AZUL D CULLEN

XtinaOdss

eikichi09

xXBlackxxStarXx

damalunaely

goshi

_**Gracias a todos por leer.**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi.


	6. Chapter 6

**La esfera oscura**

Cap. 6

"": Pensamientos.

*==*==*: Cambio de escena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por más que lo niegue los humanos a pesar de ser una especie inferior e inútil pueden llegar a sorprenderme como esta niña idiota que fue capaz de sacrificarse por mi solo porque si, quizás sea eso, que es una estúpida niña tonta que no piensa, no hay que pensarlo mucho para caer en eso con solo atreverse a enfrentarme es ya suficiente argumento para pensar que no es muy inteligente o es demasiado valiente, colocarse frente a un monstro evidentemente más fuerte que ella solo para defenderme, bueno, tal vez sea más valiente que idiota. Quizás sí quería morir como dijo pero ¿Por qué razón? Será por el abandono del inservible de mi hermano, que estúpida. A pesar de todo hay que admitir que fue muy valiente, pudo elegir otra forma de morir menos dolorosa pero antepuso a eso la felicidad de Rin, aunque juraría que mintió en alguna de sus palabras pero ya tendré tiempo para descifrar que en realidad hay dentro de ti estúpida humana"

-¡¡Ahhh!!! Señor ¿se encuentra bien? _–Pregunto Rin corriendo hacia Sesshomaru que se acercaba a ellos con un rostro que demostraba una imperturbabilidad absoluta pero que se contraponía totalmente con el mar de preguntas y dudas que surgían en su interior por una simple humana._

-¿Que no ves niña? El está herido. Amo bonito ¿Cómo se encuentra?_ –Agrego Yaken preocupado._

-Pero señor, ¿Qué le paso a la señorita Kagome? _– Inquirió Rin al notar a Kagome en los brazos de Sesshomaru._

-¿¡Que mas niña!? Le dio miedo la pelea y se desmayo. _–Sostuvo Yaken cruzando los brazos y mientras cerraba los ojos._

Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada tan severa y aterradora que causo que aun con los ojos cerrados Yaken sintiera el aura maligna dirigida hacia el provocando que se asustara y se escondiera detrás de Ah-Un.

-Rin ella está bien, solo está dormida cuida de ella ya que mañana partiremos. -_Dijo Sesshomaru colocando a Kagome junto al fuego para luego alejarse del grupo._

-Si _–Afirmo la niña obedeciendo la orden._

_*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==_

La sensación de que algo la movía hizo que Kagome se despertara, en realidad algo la cargaba, estaba entre acostada y sentada sobre una superficie dura y escamosa, donde rayos estaba, acaso lo que había después de la muerte era el lomo de un animal, si, ella estaba segura que había muerto bueno segura, segura no estaba nunca se había muerto pero justo en ese instante de su análisis sobre lo que había después de la muerte, recordó todo lo que había pasado justo antes de ¿morir?, en un impulso que no estaba segura de donde salió se coloco entre el monstro y Sesshomaru, salvándole la vida, había hablado con él pero no recordaba muy bien cual había sido su conversación solo recordaba con certeza que después todo se oscureció y hasta ahí sus recuerdos pero que tonta se sentía en vez de hacer otro análisis sobre su funesta vida debía abrir los ojos de una vez y averiguar qué pasaba y donde estaba.

Intento abrir los ojos y moverse un poco pero todo el cuerpo le dolía en gran manera, poco a poco abrió los ojos topándose con el sol que iluminaba directamente a sus ojos causándole una molestia como si no los hubiera abierto durante años, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz logrando distinguir en donde estaba o por lo menos con quien se encontraba, ella estaba montada sobre Ah-Un y Rin caminaba alegremente entre Jaken y el dragón que la sostenía.

Con un poco de dificultad estrujo su rostro para despabilarse un poco y luego se acomodo sobre Ah-Un sentándose de la manera correcta sobre él, logro ver que unos pasos más adelante se encontraba Sesshomaru caminando con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

-"Acaso el me habrá salvado, habrá utilizado el colmillo sagrado en mí, pero si fue así ¿por qué? Si minutos antes de su pelea él había estado a punto de matarme." _–Pensó Kagome mirando fijamente al youkai que caminaba frente a ella._

-Se que no puedo aspirar mucho de ti, pero deja de observarme. _–Dijo Sesshomaru interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome._

-No te observo, si no te has dado cuenta vas en frente de nosotros por lo tanto tenemos que soportar la tortura de verte si vamos detrás tuyo. Y no me interesa lo que puedas aspirar de mí. _–Refuto Kagome con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al verse descubierta._

Sesshomaru se detuvo en ese instante.

Veo que el instinto de supervivencia esta inactivo en tu persona. _–Su voz sono tan lúgubre, que causo que un fuerte escalofrio recorriera la espalda de kagome tras decir esto continuo su paso tan impasible como anteriormente._

-"Me esta amenazando, acaso me esta amenazando con matarme, pero si me salvo de morir o al menos eso creo, como alguien puede ser tan confuso… -_Pensaba Kagome sin dejar de mirarlo con el seño fruncido que cambio radicalmente al ver como una pequeña brisa movia ligeramente el cabello de Sesshomaru causando que quedara embobada viendo como caian suavemente sobre la espalda de este como una mágica cascada plateada._

-Ves que si lo haces _–Sostuvo Sesshomaru sin detenerse, ni voltear a mirarla._

_Un leve sonrojo recorrió las mejillas de Kagome, pero la misma brisa que causo su abstracción hizo que un fuerte frio recorriera su cuerpo._

-¡¡¡¡Ahh!!!! _–Kagome lanzo un fuerte grito mientras todos volteaban a verla-_ "No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta que mi ropa está hecha jirones, claro había sido atacada por dos monstruos y todos los ataques han sido contra mi blusa".

-¡Rin! ¿Tienes algo que prestarme?, para ponerme. _–Decía rápidamente mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse, el sonrojo anterior había desaparecido ahora su rostro podría considerarse un gran tomate maduro, sonrojo que permaneció incluso después que encontrara una manta, con la que se cubría Rin en las noches de frio, colocándola sobre sus hombros._

-No señorita, solo tengo esto. –_Dijo Rin señalando su ropa y alejándose un poco de esta ya que la estaba empezando a asustar con su actitud tan extraña._

Un poco más lejos del alboroto se encontraba un estoico Sesshomaru con una ceja alzada y una mueca que podía asemejarse a una sonrisa.

-¿No entiendo cual es su desesperación?, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Siempre la he visto con esa ropa nada decente. _–Inquirió Yaken con un gesto despreocupado._

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso estúpido sapo?! ¡Acaso me etas llamando indecente! _–Grito mientras intentaba alcanzarlo con su brazo para golpearle, pero en el intento cayó de Ah-Un directo al duro suelo de la manera más humillante posible provocando a su vez que Yaken cayera al piso pero de la risa incontenible._

Esa fue la gota que reboso la copa.

Abandonada

Traicionada

Decepcionada

Avergonzada

Enfurecida

Humillada

Y ahora la burla de un Sapo.

Kagome sintió como la ira nacía en su pecho y recorría cada milímetro de su ser, apretó con fuerza la manta que la cubría y con su otra mano se levanto como pudo del mugriento suelo que había terminado de arruinar su uniforme sin dejar de oír las sonoras carcajadas de Yaken.

-¡Te voy a matar sapo asqueroso! _-En un instante Kagome tomo velocidad y empezó a correr hacia donde se hallaba Yaken este al notar la furia en los ojos de esta se levanto a correr y huir de la posible purificación por parte de la sacerdotisa._

Y así empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor de Rin y Ah-Un sin percatarse de la gélida mirada que ahora era dirigida hacia ellos.

-Deténganse

-¡Deténganse! -_El siniestro grito por parte de Sesshomaru causo que se detuvieran_ –No puedo perder el tiempo en tonterías.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Sesshomaru la miro impasible.

-Si hubieras cuidado bien a Rin originalmente ni siquiera estaría aquí. _–Soltó con rencor._

-Si no quieres estar aquí vete con tus amigos, o no, verdad que ellos te abandonaron y le creyeron mas a la muerta que a ti.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kagome luchando por salir, pero esta las sostuvo.

-Puedes irte pero dudo que sobrevivas demasiado tiempo sola. _-Decía mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y esta le devolvía una mirada desafiante llena de rencor- "_¿Quién se cree esta humana para sostenerme la mirada?".

La ira que Kagome antes sentía era una diminuta partícula en comparación con lo sentía en este momento, notaba como la rabia se acumulaba en su ser como un fuego ardiente que se acumulaba en sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Esta miro asombrada como sus manos resplandecían de un brillo rosado pero antes de poder salir de su impresión Sesshomaru ya tenía su mano en su garganta causando que el brillo que rodeaba sus manos desapareciera.

-Humana despreciable no creas que por que te ayude tienes derecho a enfrentarme o a ponerte a mi nivel, solo eres escoria, algo inútil, que ni siquiera los de tu misma especie te querrían con ellos, a lo sumo sirves para alimentar algún monstro, no me interesa que te ocurra o no tu única función es cuidar a Rin. -_Las palabras de Sesshomaru se incrustaban en su pecho como dagas que habrían nuevamente una herida que no había tenido tiempo para cerrarse. _

Las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas unas tras otras, como en una ferviente carrera por lograr disminuir el dolor pero sin lograrlo, llegando a mojar la mano que cerraba la garganta de Kagome dándole así un mínimo paso de aire hacia sus pulmones.

Sus miradas no se separaban, Sesshomaru que perdido en aquellos ojos brillantes llenos de lagrimas que hace unos días había secado por un impulso que ni el mismo entendía, lagrimas que mojaban su mano llenándola de una calidez llena de desdicha y sufrimiento, ella lloraba pero no por su mano que la asfixiaba, ni por sus garras que empezaban a clavarse en su cuello sino por sus palabras, esas palabras que soltó con furia al ver que alguien se atrevía a amenazarlo, palabras que en alguna parte recóndita de su ser se arrepentía de haber dicho.

La soltó con la misma rapidez con la que la había atacado, cayendo esta al suelo donde permaneció llorando en silencio.

-Yaken, ve con Rin y con Ah-Un a alguna aldea cercana y búsquenle ropa. –Ordeno Sesshomaru sin alejar la mirada de Kagome, estos obedecieron al instante dejándolos solos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No tengo escusas para el retraso tan enorme desde la última publicación. Solo pedirles disculpas y que tratare de actualizar tan pronto la universidad me de tiempo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Dejen reviews please.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Gracias por los reviews:**

eikichi09

damalunaely

nekonita

mechiikagome

BrujaAradia

Kitti

Yela01

**_Gracias a todos por leer._**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi.


	7. Chapter 7

**La esfera oscura**

Cap. 7

"": Pensamientos.

*==*==*: Cambio de escena.

* * *

-Rin no sigas por ahí te puedes caer.-_La niña corría feliz cerca de un empedrado, le había tomado mucho cariño en estos meses que había pasado junto a este peculiar grupo, desde aquel día en que discutió tan fuertemente con Sesshomaru, al cual había preferido evitar no quería que se repitiera esa situación tan dolorosa de la ultima vez, pero a pesar de todo había aprendido a respetarlo, cada cual en su espacio y no existía ningún problema entre ambos. Se puede decir que no era el Youkai más comunicativo de la historia pero apreciaba mucho la manera en que los protegía y cuidaba de ellos._

-Si señorita Kagome solo quería algunas flores para regalárselas a usted.- _El comentario inocente de la niña le causo un leve sonrojo, apreciaba cada detalle, cada gesto cariñoso de esta niña, la quería como una hija comprendía perfectamente como había podido atravesar la dura coraza del corazón de Sesshomaru claro si lo había hecho con ella misma había alejado la tristeza que había en ella por la pérdida de sus amigos. La dulzura de esta niña la hacía recordar a su querido Shippo, las molestias de Yaken y sus peleas con Rin le recordaban sus mismas peleas con Inuyasha y las de este con Shippo cosa que en vez de entristecerla la hacían querer cada vez mas luchar por que se descubriera la verdad y recuperar a sus queridos amigos._

Aunque tenía que admitir que los extrañaría inclusive a Sesshomaru aunque unas semanas atrás esto sería lo último que pasaría por su mente.

-Miko, Rin, Yaken vámonos.

-Sí, vamos Rin. "Siempre he tenido claro que miedo no le tengo a Sesshomaru, bueno no demasiado pero últimamente cuando el habla me sobresalto inconscientemente, como si no esperará que él fuera a hablar, eso debe ser que el tiene la costumbre de hablar inesperadamente"

Habían pasado ya dos meses de la última vez que vio a sus amigos, y no había parado de viajar sin rumbo conocido, no sabía cuán lejos estaba de ellos solo que algún día haría que ellos vieran la verdad. Llevaban un buen rato caminando nunca tenían mucha prisa en llegar a quién sabe dónde, pero lo que si era claro era que tenían un rumbo fijo no habían cambiado de dirección desde hace más o menos un mes al parecer Sesshomaru tenía algún rastro de Naraku, se lo había preguntado pero él nunca respondía para variar su capacidad expresiva. Aunque el hecho de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas la ponía muy feliz ya que era muy probable encontrarse a sus amigos en el trayecto y tener una oportunidad de explicarles todo lo ocurrido y tenía a Sesshomaru de testigo, bueno a Rin dudaba mucho que este la ayudara en algo. Sin quererlo ante la idea de estar cerca de sus seres queridos hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Señorita Kagome ¿por qué sonríe?- _Inquirió Rin con una curiosidad latente en sus ojos, causando que la sonrisa de Kagome se ampliara._

-Solo me imaginaba cuando volviera a ver a mis amigos rin, los extraño mucho.

-¿Pero ellos no están enojados con usted? ¿por eso es que usted ha estado tan triste?

-Sí, pero los quiero demasiado como para guardarles resentimiento por algo que ni ellos ni yo tenemos la culpa tengo la certeza que en algun lado de sus corazones ellos saben que yo soy inocente y que tan pronto les explique donde estaba y que ocurrió con migo ellos entenderán.

-¿Todo lo que usted paso es mi culpa, verdad? Señorita si yo no hubiera caído en la trampa de aquel monstro usted no se hubiera alejado de su grupo y estaría feliz con la gente que ama._-Con este comentario el rostro de la niña cambio totalmente al opacarse sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada. Al notar esto Kagome detuvo su marcha y se arrodillo frente a la niña._

-Rin, tú no tienes la culpa de nada si tuviera la opción de revertir lo que hice no lo haría te salvaría una y mil veces, la única culpable es… bueno eso no tiene importancia solo que no debes pensar así ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señorita Kagome, usted es muy buena y será muy feliz aunque quizá no como usted piensa- _Una sonrisa traviesa surgió de repente mientras empezaba a correr alrededor de Yaken para molestarlo dejando a una muy intrigada Kagome._

-Acamparemos aquí- _Informo Sesshomaru mientras seguía caminando hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque, sin mirar atrás._

-Bien Rin creo que logre escuchar un rio no muy lejos de aquí, que te parece si vamos a buscar un poco de pescado antes de que termine de anochecer con una que otra fruta silvestre que encontremos por el camino.- _Dijo mientras limpiaba su kimono no se había fijado que se había ensuciado cuando se agacho a hablar con Rin, la nueva vestimenta de Kagome estaba formada por un sencillo Kimono color granate con un __nagajuban* de un color durazno ceñido por un obi decorado con flores de diferentes tonalidades de color naranja__._

-Yaken acompáñanos tu eres el que va a pescar.-_ Indicó sonriéndole al sapo al suponer su reacción._

-¿Humana quien te crees para darme ordenes? _–Grito exasperado al sentirse humillado y ver, a su entender, las maléficas sonrisas de Rin y Kagome._

-Bueno Yaken no era una sugerencia, te imaginas la reacción de Sesshomaru si se entera que dejaste sin comer a Rin- _En ese instante el sapo dejo de ser verde a convertirse en un papel blanco._

-Jum- _Espeto el youkai ofendido dirigiéndose orgullosamente hacia el rio mientras las chicas se divertían a su costa, algo que se había vuelto su costumbre. _

Las horas pasaban junto con la oscuridad de la noche solo un poco aplacada por la tenue fogata que los alumbraba. Ya Rin, Yaken y Ah-Un dormían pero ella había tomado la costumbre de siempre esperar a Sesshomaru para poder dormir tranquila aunque a veces no regresaba no podía estar en paz hasta saber que él estaba ahí.

Un pequeño ruido alerto sus sentidos junto a una lúgubre presencia, muy despacio tomo su arco y una flecha aunque no estaba segura no quería estar desprevenida de un momento a otro tanto la presencia como los ruidos desaparecieron causando que sus músculos se relajaran, pero no dejaba de parecerle raro tanto silencio a pesar de que era tan tarde en la noche siempre los animales hacían algún tipo de ruido pero no se escuchaba nada como si la naturaleza misma estuviese alerta ante algún peligro.

Ahogo un grito al percatarse de unos brillantes ojos rojos que la atravesaban desde la espesura del bosque. Al la bestia notar que su presencia había sido descubierta se lanzo sobre Kagome esta inmediatamente reacciono y le lanzo una flecha hiriendo a la bestia que tan pronto recibió el poder purificador se incremento de tamaño convirtiéndose en un imponente youkai, Kagome abrió los ojos bajo una enorme sorpresa pensaba que era un simple jabalí ahora veía que no todo es tan simple al parecer este se alimentaba con energía purificadora o algo así porque la incitaba a atacarlo por un momento la atención del youkai se centro en Rin, que junto a los demás se había despertado al escuchar el alboroto, viendo en ella la posibilidad de ser de nuevo atacado por alguna de sus flechas.

-Ah-Un lleva a Yaken y a Rin lejos de aquí- _Ordeno mientras tensaba su arco en dirección al youkai_

-Humana no seas tonta te matara.

-Yaken ve con Rin estaré bien, ahora aléjense.

-Pero señorita Kagome…

-¡Rin obedece!

Cuando estos se alejaron la bestia intento seguirlos pero Kagome le lanzo una flecha, fallando intencionalmente, llamando su atención momento en el cual ella decidió que lo mejor era correr así alejarlo de los demás.

Una fuerte persecución inicio, el youkai al parecer no perdía fuerza en cambio ella sí, no podía atacarlo ya de por si era suficientemente fuerte para destazarla pero ya sus energías se agotaban, miraba hacia atrás y el youkai le estaba pisando los talones en uno de sus giros tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo.

-"Este si será mi fin"

Se giro para enfrentar al monstro por lo menos moriría con la cabeza en alto, este se acercaba ya con mucha parsimonia al verse victorioso como disfrutando del dulce sabor de haber ganado levanto una garra para darle fin a su presa pero esta nunca llego a su objetivo ya que el youkai se vio partido en dos en un instante dejando ver tras su caída la imponente figura de un peli plateado bañada por los finos rayos de la luna.

-Levántate miko.- _Señalo con su característico tono de voz mientras se giraba hacia el camino que Kagome había recorrido anteriormente._

-S-si, los demas se dirigieron hacia el…

-Se hacia donde están.

Kagome se levanto un poco perturbada por el hecho que se dirigiera hacia donde estaba ella antes que con los otros, pero prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. Caminaban con su habitual calma bueno Sesshomaru caminaba mientras ella cojeaba al parecer la caída no había sido solo eso se había lastimado el tobillo también, Sesshomaru la miraba de reojo mientras esta lo seguía a pesar de haber transcurrido un considerable tiempo no había logrado disipar todas las dudas acerca de esta humana era valiente de eso no cavia duda pero habían varias cosas en ella que aun le intrigaban.

-Camina más rápido tenemos que seguir nuestro camino.

-"Kagome ignóralo, evita, evita ¡PERO ES QUE EL NO NOTA QUE ESTOY LASTIMADA! Vamos tranquila respira, respira"-_ Realizaba respiraciones profundas tratando de aplacar su carácter, algo que cierto youkai noto._

-Inútil, ese youkai tan simple te domino, eres realmente incompetente.

-Hice lo que pude absorbía la energía purificadora de mis flechas y se volvía mas fuerte "que hago yo dándole explicaciones a este idiota engreído"-_ Escupió Kagome entre dientes conteniendo su rabia._

-Solo purificas todo lo que ves, en que estaba pensando, Yaken inconsciente es más beneficioso que tu.

-Si no lo has notado solo soy una Miko no una súper poderosa creatura infalible ante todo y no existe tal cosa.-_ Kagome detuvo su paso apretando los puños con fuerza._

-Si existe yo soy infalible- _Respondió Sesshomaru deteniéndose también pero sin girar a ver a Kagome._

-En serio el gran Sesshomaru es infalible, -_decía con obvio tono sarcástico_- quien lo diría ya que mando a buscar a una inútil Miko para que lo ayudara rescatar a su protegida-_ Culmino colocando sus manos en sus caderas en pose desafiante._

-Le mentiste a Rin.-_ Esta vez se giro a verla._

-¿eh?

-Nos culpas por lo que ocurrió con Inuyasha "y a mí que me importa lo que opine esta humana"- _Sesshomaru mantenía su tono estoico mientras hablaba ignorando a su voz interior._

-No, por qu….

-Pensé que eras además de tonta, ingrata ya que hicimos el favor de recogerte.

-Pues no es ningún favor gratuito porque bien he cumplido mi función de cuidar a Rin durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Donde está Rin ahora? ¿Porqué no esta durmiendo ahora?

-E…

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO NARAKU!!!!- _Una voz demasiado conocida para ambos resonó en medio del bosque._

-Inuyasha- _Musito levemente Kagome mientras seguía aquel añorado sonido, tanto tiempo sin oír su voz hacia que su corazón latiera más rápidamente al seguir oyendo sus siempre incongruentes maldiciones. _

Siguió la voz hasta hallarse en la orilla de un acantilado nada profundo un poco lejos del lugar de la batalla solo lo suficiente para oír y ver bien lo que ocurría y después de tanto tiempo, pudo verlo, desafiante, con su espada en alto, siempre valiente ante cualquier dificultad dispuesto a defender a los suyos sin importar las consecuencias sobre él.

Al parecer se encontraba en una típica lucha entre su extrañado grupo y una marioneta de Naraku, la diferencia esta vez era que ella no estaba sino Kikyo pero no dejo que esto la amedrentara pronto eso cambiaria sabia que sus amigos aun confiaban en ella aunque no sea tan obvio pero algo llamo su atención ella si estaba ahí, algo que explicaba muchas cosas, bueno una copia perfecta de ella con todo y el uniforme que ya no portaba. Vio como esta se quedaba parada junto a Naraku, mientras apuntaba una flecha hacia Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome detente!- _Grito Inuyasha bastante alterado._

-No Inuyasha, no creo que tu vida sea algo que valga demasiado a parte estas interrumpiendo los deseos de Naraku- _Respondió la marioneta bien hecha de manera casi mecánica._

-¿Kagome no puedes ser tu?- _Inquirió Sango mas para auto convencerse que para llamar la atención de ella_.

-Claro que lo es Sango admítelo nos traiciono, huele a ella, dispara como ella, sabe cosas que solo ella sabia.- _Exclamo el hanyou lleno de rabia._

-"¿Cómo pueden creer que yo diga algo así?"- _Pensó la verdadera Kagome realmente sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían._

-Creo que mejor será si saco primero un estorbo y luego termino contigo.- _Esta vez apunto su flecha a Kikyo pero antes de que disparara Inuyasha utilizo el viento cortante, casi sin pensar en sus acciones, matándola._

El rostro del Hanyou se desencajo percatándose de lo que hizo al ver el cuerpo destrozado de Kagome en medio de aquel camino, todos lo miraban pasmados inclusive Naraku.

-En realidad Inuyasha nunca pensé que la matarías pero veo que no eres tan débil como pensaba- _Dijo mientras se desvanecía en medio de siniestras carcajadas._

Miroku se acerco al hanyou que todavía miraba atónito el cuerpo sin vida de "Kagome".

-A final de cuentas era lo mejor, tanto para ella como para nosotros.

Sango empezó a gimotear junto a Kohaku que a su vez no despegaba la mirada de Kikyo cuyo rostro no podía ver, pero suponía que no estaba lejos de uno de sorpresa esto no estaba en sus planes. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se acerco al cuerpo de Kagome mientras contenía las lagrimas nunca se iba a perdonar esto a pesar de su traición nunca dejo de apreciarla.

Kagome aun estaba en shock la había matado el amor de su vida, la había acecinado como si ella fuera un youkai cualquiera, no era ella pero ellos pensaban que si lo era, las lagrimas empezaron a surgir llenas de rabia y odio hacia los seres que amaba, como podían creerla capaz de querer matar a Inuyasha inclusive a Kikyo por más que la detestaba no podría hacerle daño sabia lo mucho que Inuyasha sufriría si algo le pasaba y creían que era lo mejor, que era lo mejor estar sin ella ya notaba lo mucho que en realidad la querían sus "amigos" no habían hecho nada para confirmar bien si era ella, y si en realidad hubiese sido ella bajo algún hechizo de Naraku estaría muerta y queriendo proteger con su vida a los seres que ni se lamentaban por su muerte.

Ya no soportaba mas ver a Inuyasha como si se hubiese muerto una cucaracha en vez de ella, no sabia cuanto tiempo se habia quedado contemplando la escena pero ya le daba asco, se giro rápidamente chocando con Sesshomaru cuya presencia no se había percatado hasta ahora, su rostro debía estar hecho una pena viviente con los ojos hinchados, roja de la rabia y bañado en lagrimas debía dar una lástima y una repugnancia terrible al que la mirara pero poco le importaba lo que pensara el, solo quería llorar y sacar el dolor ocasionado por los seres que acababa de perder.

Lo miro con odio que más le daba, estaba interfiriendo en su camino de alejarse de ese inmundo lugar, giro para rodearlo pero una fuerte mano la sostuvo por el brazo impidiendo su huida.

* * *

***Nagajuban: **Es un kimono-bata en forma usada por hombres y mujeres por debajo de la prenda principal (la camisa que se ve debajo de la yukata o kimono, pase más tiempo buscando el nombre de esa prenda que pensando que escribir en el fic)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Dejen reviews please, quizás no los meresca por mi hiper mega tardanza pero me gustaría saber su opinión o lo mucho que les caigo mal por lo que tardo en publicar.

**Gracias por los reviews:**

Vampirestar

damalunaely

nekonita

Crystal butterfly 92

eikichi09

Alba

Inuyany

goshi

black-Kiari

Silvemy89

EstrellaCeleste

.

Discúlpenme por no responder los reviews pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que creo ni se si se acuerdan que me escribieron pero si los leí todos, como no hacerlo si cada uno me hace muy feliz, y si me quieren volver a dejar los responderé de inmediato para que no vuelva a pasar.

Publicare una vez por semana más tardar no quiero que me vuelva a pasar esto de tardar tanto debo aprovechar que tengo claro todo lo que va a pasar y así pasarlo a la compu y no sufrir crisis de inspiración otra vez.

:

_**Gracias a todos por leer, por agregarme a sus favoritos, story alert y reviews.**_

:

_¿Me dejas un review?_

* * *

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
